To Death
by bakura240
Summary: Ryou has reach the turning point in his life... and the end of his life. No obvious pairing but is RyouxBakura. Oneshot.


Well I've been kind of down lately and I just got the idea for this and it might not make sense to you but it does to me.

**

* * *

**

**To Death**

The gun fired and the ringing filled Bakura's ears. The speeding bullet punctured his skull and burnt into his brain, when he finally felt his skin split and his own blood sprayed over his body. His body shook, limply held up by his last remaining consciousness before he finally fell. He fell like a lifeless corpse and hit the floor, head hitting the concrete and spilling with even more blood. Glazed eyes stared out over the floor as feet hurried towards him: but whose? Bakura's entire world went numb… and then nothing.

* * *

The bell finally rang at 3.30pm at Domino High. It was late autumn and the sky was already turning grey, days being consumed by darkness before they had even ended. Class A11 began to pack away from their last lesson as the teacher shouted out his final demands from the relieved class: everyone wanting to prepare their plans for the weekend. Yugi glanced away from his group of friends when he spotted the silent albino still sat at the back of the classroom. Ryou's bangs covered his glazed over eyes as he continued to stair at his bare desk. He didn't even raise his head as Yugi approached him.

"Bakura-kun, are you alright?" There was no reply. Yugi tried to look up from under Ryou's hair to make eye contact, but with no luck. "Ryou? Would you like to come out with me and everyone this weekend?" The tri-colour haired boy gave a brief pause in case Ryou reacted. Before he could continue, Joey, Tea and Tristan came over to see their friend.

"Come on Ryou!" Joey said as he slammed his palms onto the desk; Ryou didn't even flinch. "You haven't been yourself since…" But before Joey could finish, Ryou stood up from his seat, slid the strap of his bag onto his shoulder and left without a word. The group of friends watched as he left through the door and just stood, watching the door for a while.

"What's his problem?" Tristan suddenly spoke through the thickening silence. "It's been like a year now." Yugi sighed; he knew it had been a year since… the incident… but he knew why Ryou was like this. If the same thing had happened to him then he would act the same way. The others didn't understand. As Yugi's friends began to leave, he felt Yami's presence within his mind.

"Yugi?" The deep voice enquired. The small teen faced his yami and sighed.

"He's not getting any better Yami." His small voice spoke. "I never thought he'd be this bad… especially after this long." Yami nodded, frowning as he did so.

"He lost a part of himself Yugi… that can never be healed." Yugi sniffed as tears began to tickle down his cheeks.

"But… but I don't know what to do." He choked out. Yami moved closer and wrapped his arms around his hikari.

"All we can do is keep him safe." With that, Yami left and Yugi went to catch up with his friends.

Ryou slowly paced over the pavement, keeping his head slightly bowed. This is how he was most days: lifeless and mind consumed by shadow. He rarely kept to his body, drifting into his soul room when the outside world was too much. He paused briefly as the traffic lights danced from green to red and Ryou was able to cross. Many times the albino had thought of just walking out into the street; maybe if a car was moving fast enough then he would die instantly… but then there was still a chance of survival. You always hear about these people who get hit by cars and still live to tell the tale. If Ryou were to get himself killed then he'd have to make sure he couldn't come back. When he reached the block of apartments, Ryou headed through the hallway to the elevator. Several people were already stood in the small space but he didn't care. It was just like they weren't there and the noises they made were just echoes in the wind. He still didn't know if this was all due to his mental state or whether it was actually happening. When the doors finally opened, the teen headed to his apartment and entered through the door. His bag was placed on the floor and he just let his jacket fall from his shoulders and land on the floor. His body fell onto the sofa and he just laid there, tears rolling down his cheeks. Everything went black as he slowly slipped into his mind and soon found himself laid on the floor of his soul room. Normally he would end up on the bed, but for a while now it had been occupied. The albino shakily got to his knees and moved towards the basic piece of furniture at the side of his soul room. The covers were raised slightly and the pillow sank in the middle as a translucent body lay there. The matted white hair framed the thinning face that was relaxed and motionless. Ryou gently let his fingers brush away the hair that was over the spirit's eyes and he gave a small smile.

"Bakura…" Ryou whispered, almost as if he expected the yami to awaken and look up at him with loving eyes. But he had learnt long ago that it would never happen.

The smile faded from his face and Ryou just sat and stared. His hand drifted up to the side of his head and his fingers met a pane of metal that was hidden under his long hair.

_Why did you do it Bakura? _The hikari thought, his voice echoing through the room as though he had spoken from his mouth. _You had no reason to do it… you had me… _Tears were once again rolling down Ryou's face and he removed the hand from his head. Had the whole thing been his fault? Was it his fault that Bakura had hurt himself… intending to die. If that was the yami's wish then fate must be against him, because he was still here: comatose. Ryou was so scared… what if he never awoke? What if he did and it was too much? Would the spirit force death upon his soul once more?

Ryou got to his feat and disappeared, until his mind returned to his body. Hazel eyes flickered open and Ryou looked around. The room was dark. The autumn night now set upon the city of Domino and Ryou was alone… all alone.

_Don't worry Bakura… _Ryou thought as he sat up and got to his feat. _If death is what you want… then I shall provide it. _The albino walked towards the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it as he entered. He stripped off the worn clothing that had plagued his body and started the water running. Only a little water had filled the tub but he climbed in anyway and sat, waiting for the icy cold water to consume him. It wasn't long before his body went numb and his skin felt like it would blister from the cold. Slowly, as the water began to flood over the edge, Ryou sank under the liquid and the air bubbles began to leave his mouth. He opened his eyes as the last few drops of air escaped and the world above was nothing but a watery blur. The hikari could feel his mind slipping away, and something caught his eye. Above the water, something was watching him. Just watching emotionlessly as he drowned. The blurred cloud of white hair covered the blurred face, but it was unmistakable. Ryou opened his mouth to speak but water filled his lungs and he began to choke.

_Help! Help Bakura! _He was screaming in his mind, he knew the spirit could hear him. _HELP ME! _He couldn't get up; hands were holding him down. They had broken through the wall of water and were fastened around his throat. Ryou screamed and the broken sound could barely be heard, until it stopped. The figure above held his hands in place and kept watching the boy. His white hair floated around the pale face and looked like flame, lapping at the skin. The eyes were glazed… lifeless as they stared back up. Slowly, the hands released their prisoner and the cold body floated back to the surface. The crimson eyes watched coldly at what they had done. The boy was dead… and the spirit was alone… all alone.


End file.
